publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Navy Yard/Near Southeast
Navy Yard, also known as Near Southeast, is a neighborhood on the Anacostia River in Southeast Washington, D.C.. Navy Yard is bounded by Interstate 395 to the north, South Capitol Street to the west, and the Anacostia River to the south and east. Approximately half of its area (south of M Street SE) is occupied by the Washington Navy Yard (including the Naval Historical Center), which gives the neighborhood its name. The neighborhood is located in D.C.'s Ward 6, currently represented by Tommy Wells. It is served by the Navy Yard Metro station on the Green Line. History Historically, the Anacostia River was once a deep water channel with natural resources and home to the Nacotchtank Indians. In 1791, Pierre Charles L’Enfant designed the plan for Washington D.C. and, recognizing the assets of the Anacostia River, located the city’s new commercial center and wharfs there. In 1799, the Washington Navy Yard was established in the area and for several decades was the nation’s largest naval shipbuilding facility. Today, the Washington Navy Yard is the Navy's longest continuously operated Federal facility. The Navy Yard was a bustling nautical center during the 19th century and played an integral role in the development of the area. The lively wharf was a hub for jobs, serving ships with lumber and raw materials for the growing city. It also played a key role in defending the city from the British during the War of 1812. Surrounding the wharfs was an extensive commercial district, light industrial businesses, and one of the city’s most significant neighborhood communities. As the city and nation evolved, the Navy Yard changed from ship building to production of finished ship products and weapons ammunition. By the mid-1940s the Navy Yard and the expanded Annex area reached peak production with 26,000 employees in 132 buildings on of land. and its vicinity, circa 1960]] However, during the 20th century the river had deteriorated. The pollution of the river diminished its value as an asset to the city. After World War II, the Navy Yard consolidated its operations to a smaller campus, which slowed the economic and neighborhood activity of the area. Around this same time, the elevated portion of Interstate 395 was completed, creating a physical barrier for access to the river. The combination of these and several other factors led to the river and the riverfront neighborhoods becoming neglected and overrun with crime. For many years, the neighborhood was home to eight LGBT bars and nightclubs that have since been displaced. Velvet Nation was a weekly dance event that took place at the nightclub Nation. The club, formerly known as The Capitol Ballroom, hosted musical acts such as The Ramones, Björk, David Bowie, Eminem, and Prince. Redevelopment ]] Long an industrial district, the neighborhood has undergone a great deal of transformation since the 1990s. The area was formerly home to a large commercial and adult-entertainment district, which has now been displaced. The construction of the U.S. Department of Transportation office complex and Nationals Park, the new USD$600 million stadium of the Washington Nationals Major League Baseball team, have spurred rapid growth in the neighborhood. Most of the neighborhood's land and businesses have been purchased by companies and is currently being developed into commercial and residential projects. The area plans to contain 12 to of office space, 9,000 residential units, 1,200 hospitality rooms, of retail space, four public parks, and an Anacostia Riverwalk trail system. Projects *'Florida Rock' is a 5.8 acre site that will consists of project in four buildings. It will contain of office space, of retail, of residential units, and a hotel. There will also be two underground levels of parking with 1,087 spaces and "green" roofs and biofiltration systems. Construction is scheduled to start in the fall of 2009. *A new Frederick Douglass Memorial Bridge will be constructed beginning in 2011. The bridge will be shifted slightly to the south from its current location, possibly terminating in a new traffic rotary to be called Potomac Circle at South Capitol, R, and Potomac Streets. *'The Yards' is a public-private partnership spanning 40 acres, of office space, 2,800 residential units, 160,000-350,000 square feet of retail space, and a 5.5 acre riverfront park. The first construction (400 residential units) began in 2007 and the entire project is to be completed in three phases over 10-20 years. *In 2007, The United States Department of Transportation relocated to the area with a new facility on 11 acres, housing 7,000 workers. headquarters on New Jersey Avenue, SE]] *Opening for the 2008 season, the new Nationals Park seats 41,000 and anchors the new family-friendly entertainment district being built in the neighborhood. *The Ballpark District will contain 465,000-785,000 square feet of retail/restaurant space, 350,000-1.6 million square feet of office space, 1.9-3.6 million square feet (1570 to 2980 units) of residential space, and 7,000-8,000 parking spaces. *'Capper/Carrollsburg' is a 23 acre redevelopment of the Capper/Carrollsburg public housing project as mixed-income residential units. The 700 Capper public housing units will be replaced one-for-one, and added to them will be another 700-plus market-rate and workforce-rate rental and ownership units. There will also be of office space and of retail space. The first townhouses will begin construction in early 2008. *'Capper Community Center' is replacing the current one at 5th and K Streets, and will include a daycare facility for 66 children, rec center, computer lab, gym, game room, and meeting/classrooms. *New Marine barracks have been built in the area and were opened in 2003. In 1999, the DC Housing Authority transferred to the Department of the Navy approximately six acres of the Arthur Capper Dwellings site at 7th and K Streets, SE, for the development of Bachelor Enlisted Quarters, parking, personnel support and recreational facilities. *The 8th Street Historic District ' is a sub-area including the greatest remaining concentration of historic structures in the Near Southeast, and provides a strong connection between Capitol Hill and the Navy Yard. Development of this area is in the beginning stages, but at least one property has been bought by developers for USD $25 million dollars, and will be a new building containing of office space. *'Maritime Plaza is a new development on East M Street. The first two phases (Buildings 1 and 2) have already been completed. The first building contains of office space, while the second houses contractors working with the Navy. Phases 3 and 4 are each 175,000 square foott/7-story office buildings. There are also plans for a 250-room 8-story hotel at the southwestern edge of the property. *'Washington Canal Park' is named for the historic Washington Canal, which provided a water-borne connection between the Anacostia River and the Potomac River via the National Mall. Designers envision "trees, grass, plants, a splash pool, aquatic garden and fountain. Officials say runoff from area buildings will be filtered and recycled and used in the water features." *'Diamond Teague Park' is a planned USD$16 million public plaza (also referred to as the "First Street Plaza" or "First Street Landing") at the terminus of First Street envisioned as the principal "window" between the new baseball stadium and the river. It is expected to be constructed in phases in coordination with the redevelopment projects at Florida Rock. References External links * Website containing news and pictures of redevelopment projects in the Near Southeast neighborhood * Capital Riverfront website Category:Neighborhoods in Washington, D.C. no:Navy Yard/Near Southeast